


Two Truths And A Lie

by Midnightdragon2



Series: Tinkaan College Au [1]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Tinker and Runaan bond, oh my god they were roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 01:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17255453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightdragon2/pseuds/Midnightdragon2
Summary: "What if we played a game?" Tinker asked suddenly, surprising himself even, but earning Runaan's attention. "It's called two truths and a lie. It's kind of an icebreaker game so we could get to know each other better?"Runaan fixed him with a deadpanned but amused look. "Tinker, we have been roommates for nearly two years now." Tinker blushed a little, but retorted quickly."And yet, still, I know more about your classes than I do about you personally."Or:How Runaan and Tinker got together.





	Two Truths And A Lie

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, purely self indulgent. Orignally, the idea was just for the game, but I took this way too far and here we are. Also, I want to thank [rumowrites ](https://rumowrites.tumblr.com/) for assisting me with this idea and the college au in general.

Saturday evening, 3 pm. Tinker sat on his bed, toying with the latest project the engineering instructor had made them do. It was nothing special, just a small wind up toy in the shape of a dog, but Tinker loved it. Just like He loved any other project.

Runaan sat at his desk, just like he did every night, watching some video no doubt about law or some other one of his classes. Runaan's white hair, typically put in an intricate braid, tumbled down the other's back in a loose ponytail. He wore nothing but a lagoon colored wife beater and a pair of loose fitting, gray sweat pants. A sharp contrast to the suits the other man wore out in public. 

Only Tinker ever got to see the other like this, fully relaxed and comfortable. Usually, any other time, Runaan was at least some on edge, watching his words, being civil and uptight. It took nearly one and a half years of being in the same dorm for it to be that way, but Tinker thought the time was worth it. Even if, over that time, Tinker had developed a huge crush that he was too nervous to voice.

They weren't dating, unfortunately, they were just placed in the same dorm freshman year and they both decided at the end of the year that they would request one another again next year. They worked well together. Well, except for Runaan finding Tinker's side of the room to be an eyesore. But Tinker didn't care about that part. Runaan could choke on a dick for all Tinker cared over the topic.

He coughed at the thought alone.

"Did you know that Castillo's hosting a party tonight?" Tinker asked when Runaan shot him an odd look. 

Runaan was silent for a moment, then got back to watching the video. "No, Did you plan to go?"

Tink hummed. "Well, yeah. And he asked me to invite you. I mean, you never leave this room when you're not in class so what do you say?" He placed the toy down on the table beside his bed, overflowing with items like it, and fell back onto the bed but sideways, so his upper back formed a plus sign of sorts and he had an upside view of Runaan working. He didn't know why he did that, but it was kinda fun to see everything, especially Runaan, from a different angle.

The law student didn't even bat an eye at him. "I don't have a gift. Or the correct clothes if this isn't a formal event. But if you go, tell him I wish him to have a happy birthday."

"Naan..." Tinker whined, using the nickname he had come up with Christmas last year, when he had gotten drunk and called the other. It just kinda stuck when Tinker was annoyed. It made Runaan annoyed too but Tinker could tell it was growing on him. "C'mon, I'll let you borrow something of mine, and you don't have to give him a present. Just come with, your presence will be gift enough." Seriously, Runaan would be like a campus cryptid if he showed up at a party.

"Hard pass."

That only made Tink whine more, knowing full well that Runaan would bend to the whining eventually. It was a weakness of the white-haired man's. The thing that made Tinker's heart skip a beat, though, was that It wasn't out of annoyance. Apparently Runaan found it cute. He said it himself, albeit when they were both sleep deprived and stressed because of finals. Tinker never stopped thinking about that. "C'mon, Runaaaaannn!" He got up and basically draped himself over Runaan's lap. Some would call him eccentric and extra. Tinker just called it getting what he wanted.

It took a lot of prodding but finally, Runaan gave in. "Fine, fine." The law major finally sighed, taking off the headphones. "But your clothes are too small for me."

Tink only laughed. Not if you had a family who made it a running joke to get Tinker oversized everything in case Tinker 'grew more.' "Bet." He went through his clothes, specifically the 'too big, can't wear' section that was added to around Christmas and Tinker's birthday. In the section, he knew for a fact, was a long sleeved shirt, full black, with the words "Me Sarcastic? Never." In bold white letters. He'd been trying for months to give the damn thing to Runaan. Here was his shot. 

He also picked out a pair of jeans and tossed the clothes at Runaan. The other man caught them easily and with a deadpanned look.  "Really?"

"Really."

Runaan gave a soft groan but made his way to the bathroom to change.

 

* * *

 

So far, the party was going okay-ish. Tinker was having a blast, he was playing games with everyone else, drinking to his hearts content, mingling and talking, and generally he was enjoying the party.

Runaan looked like a cornered wolf. 

Things had been okay at first, Runaan approached the party with confidence, head held high like he usually did. Castillo said hi to them, laid down the ground rules that were basically "Don't break anything and don't fuck in my bed." Then let them inside. Runaan froze mid step into the doorway, tensing like a rabbit ready to dash. Understandable, since the main living room (Castillo actually had a house) was filled with people. And the second living room wasn't much emptier. Tinker was already worried for the other, especially when Runaan literally had to close his eyes and breathe slowly before stepping into the room completely.

That was probably the first red flag of the night. Runaan never let nervousness show, not even around midterms and finals, but in that one moment, Tinker could just sense the unease of the other. Runaan had said that he had been to plenty of parties in his life, though... Tinker decided to stick with Runaan for awhile, get them drinks, introduce Runaan to a few friends. Runaan kept up his controlled voice and polite, no doubt practiced, smile. He was too... uptight, maybe? More than usual, at least. 

Runaan finally told Tinker that he was fine (He definitely didn't seem fine) and to go have fun. Tink had hesitated, until Runaan finally walked away himself. 

Now, Tinker nibbled on his lip as Runaan stood near the exit, alone, watching the room with narrowed, troubled eyes. He must be extremely upset if it was actually showing like that.

Tink made his way into the kitchen, where Castillo was getting out more drinks. Tink stepped in and pulled the shorthaired man to the side. "Hey, so I think I'll be leaving here in a minute." He said, not sure how to start a conversation but knowing his goal of it: On the table was a bottle of red wine, unopened. Runaan mentioned something about wine a few times, Tink hoped he could snag that bottle as an apology.

Castillo nodded. "That's fine, I noticed Runaan didn't seem all that well. Is he alright?"

"I'm not so sure. I shouldn't've brought him." Tink admitted with a frown. "He didn't want to come in the first place but I convinced him to do so. Now I'm kinda regretting it." He glanced back into the room, where Runaan still watched. Someone tried to approach him, but after a few words, they left him alone. He shifted his gaze back to Castillo. "Look, this is going to sound sudden and probably rude but is there a chance I could have that bottle?" He gestured to the wine. "I want to make it up to Runaan but I'm broke." He gave a pleading look, with his tuscan-sun colored eyes. They never failed him.

Easy to say, he walked out of the kitchen, bottle in hand, and a big smile plastered to his face.

That smile transformed into a panicked frown when he didn't see the taller male where he was a moment before.

He rushed through the house, checking the restroom first in case Runaan drank too much. Then the backyard, where more people were, then the kitchen, until nothing of the house was left unchecked. Finally, though, someone said they saw Runaan leave through the front door. Tinker thanked that person quickly and left. 

He found Runaan in a tree overlooking the campus grounds. How he got up was beyond Tinker, as the tree had no branches to step on, all it had was a ledge near the thick limb Runaan sat on, with one knee up and an arm resting on it, the other hanging over the wood. His hair swayed with the light wind, almost glowing itself in the light of the full moon. Runaan didn't take his eyes off of that moon, seemingly captivated. Understandable. Tinker was captivated by the sight of Runaan. Tinker stood in silence, watching the other.

"Sorry I left." Runaan finally said, not looking away still. 

Tinker tried to get up. "It's fine. I should've left earlier anyway." 

The taller man dropped his leg and balanced himself, then offered his hand. Tinker took it gratefully and Runaan pulled him up easily. It made Tinker's heart stop momentarily.

Runaan didn't let go of Tinker's hand until Tinker was balanced on the branch, and it took a moment for even Tink to get comfortable without hovering his own arms close to Runaan. Finally, he smiled and produced the bottle of wine from where it was hidden safely inside his jacket. "As an apology?"

The way Runaan smiled softly as he took the bottle and opened it, Tinker felt like he was actually going to fall off the branch. "You have nothing to apologize for. But I will accept this nonetheless." He took a drink, then offered it back to Tink.

They sat in silence, not uncommon, or uncomfortable. This was just like back in the room, where Tinker toyed with one of his trinkets or sketched something while Runaan worked or studied. Tinker spent the time admiring Runaan's eyes, illuminated by the soft rays shining over them, ever so focused. "What if we played a game?" Tinker asked suddenly, surprising himself even, but earning Runaan's attention. "It's called two truths and a lie. It's kind of an icebreaker game so we could get to know each other better?"

Runaan fixed him with a deadpanned but amused look. "Tinker, we have been roommates for nearly two years now." Tinker blushed a little, but retorted quickly.

"And yet, still, I know more about your classes than I do about you personally."

The other seemed to accept the response and only hummed. "Tell me the rules."

Tink cheered a little mentally. "Well, they're pretty straightforward, I tell you two truths and one lie, hence the name, and you have to guess which one's the lie. I can go first." When he received a nod, He thought of an easy set quickly enough. "Okay, My favorite color is red, I have two sisters, and I played tuba in high school." His favorite color was golden yellow. It was obvious, if Runaan paid any attention to basically everything on Tinker's side of the room.

Runaan tilted his head a little and Tinker had to fight back a squeal because it was kinda cute and did not help Tinker's crush. "There is _no way_ you played Tuba is high school." 

Tink couldn't help but laugh as he shook his head. "I did. I was a band geek. I could also play clarinet, flute, saxophone, trumpet, trombone..." He listed off the instruments with his fingers, laughing more as Runaan's look of surprise only grew. "Basically, the only instruments I could not, and was not allowed to play were the percussion ones because I couldn't carry a beat for the life of me."

"I could imagine you with a flute or a clarinet." Runaan admitted, then with with a small chuckle he took the wine and took a sip before saying "But a Tuba?" He shook his head, a small smile on his lips. "I don't think even I could play that."

Tinker smiled. "Well, I did. Now it's you're turn."

The white-haired man went silent for a minute, thinking. It was a look Tinker had seen often, especially on nights when Runaan had essays and such to write. But tonight, under the light of the full moon, it made Tinker freeze and watch. The light furrow of the other's brow, the way he frowned slightly. Finally, that look disappeared behind the sure smile of the other. "I come from a wealthy family, I like dogs, and I am an only child."

"You... Don't like dogs?" Everything else seemed to be obvious, Runaan dressed like he came from a rich family, and he seemed like an only child.

Runaan chuckled. "I'm the eldest of three brothers and a sister."

"No!"

"Yes."

They continued on like that, Runaan opening up some more as the game continued, allowing more information to slip. The wine was eventually left forgotten, balanced on a branch of the tree not far from them but Tinker still thought that if he reached for it, he would fall. Hell, He already fell for Runaan like three times in the last hour or so they were up here. Wasn't saying much, though, since he'd been nursing a crush on Runaan for the last who knows how long.

God, Tinker was a gay disaster. 

Apparently, Runaan was great as archery and fencing, won awards and everything, but give him a pool stick and tell him to try his best and he would lose almost immediately. He also did parkour when he was bored. Tinker shared that his grandfather was an old timey smith and that he knew quite a bit about black smithing himself. Runaan thought that was a lie and tried for nearly five minutes to get Tinker to admit it was a lie. It wasn't and it took Tinker pulling out a tiny sword necklace, metal and everything, and handing it to Runaan. "That was the first think I ever made. It was pretty difficult, since it's really tiny, but I didn't want to use too much metal since my granddad only had so much to spare."

Runaan looked it over with clear interest. The sword was modeled after the master sword from legend of zelda, same color and everything. Despite it being smaller than tinker's hand, Tinker had put days into the object to make sure it was absolutely perfect. It was placed on a small ribbon, with a string tied around the hilt in an X pattern, then for extra measure it also tied around the pommel of the sword. The string was looped twice, so when the necklace was put on it would lay flat against one's chest. It wasn't that sharp, but it could be used as a knife if one was attacked. 

"This is amazing." Runaan said, face going from a smile to a look of awe. The way his face softened make Tinker feel drunk.

"You can keep it, if you want." He said when Runaan tried to hand it back. Runaan froze, then quickly tried to respond, most likely to say he couldn't or something, but Tinker pushed the hand holding the little necklace back to the other's chest. He didn't know when he had decided Runaan could have it, it was a sudden decision, but Tinker knew he wanted Runaan to keep it. If only for the look he had seen moment earlier. "Keep it. I have plenty of things like that, you can have that one."

Runaan gave an unsure look, frowning. "Are you sure?"

"Naan."

Finally, the student put it around his neck with a "Thank you." The black ribbon blended with the shirt, so all one could see was the sword hanging in the middle of Runaan's chest, right over the middle of sarcastic. The sword itself only complimented Runaan's hair and eyes, The bluish white of the metal looked a lot like Runaan's hair in the moonlight, glowing like it as well, and the lagoon of Runaan's eyes was only brought out more by the darker blue hilt of the sword. 

Tinker smiled and nodded.

The game continued shortly after, Runaan took his turn, then Tinker, and so on. Both had a good time. Tinker's turn came around again and he came up with a good one. "I created a toy lightsaber when I was three, I have watched all 13 seasons of supernatural and," Runaan moved, turning to face Tinker completely with the same look Runaan had on the moon earlier. Tinker's heart melted and three words escaped his mouth before he could even stop them. "I like you."

Runaan's focused expression changed to one of surprise again, eyes widening. He drew back some. Tinker blushed and tried to correct himself quickly.

"I-I mean you're nice and cool and-" He stopped mid sentence, then tried again. "I don't mean romantically, unless you'd be interested too.." He groaned when that came out wrong as well. After a third attempt he sighed and gave up. "You probably only see me as a friends and a roommate, I'm sorry if I'm weirding you out by saying that..." He looked away quickly, biting the inside of his mouth.

Then Runaan responded. "I... Like you too." It took a moment for Tinker to register, but when he did he looked up, surprised, only for find Runaan frowning, but with meaningful eyes. Tinker only stared back.

"Really?" He didn't expect that.

"Really." He also didn't expect when Runaan leaned forward some. "I wasn't aware you felt a similar way."

Tinker's surprise was cut short. He snorted. "Really. I lean against you for months, Literally fall every time I'm around you, and yet you didn't think I felt the same?" He began laughing at the thought.

"I can be... oblivious at times." The other coughed, but he had a smile and, oh god, was that a blush? It only made Tinker laugh more. Runaan began laughing as well. Actually laughing. Not just the usual chuckle he did. 

Then Tinker actually did fall. 

With a surprised shout, he lost balance and dropped like a stone. The tree wasn't high but he expected pain when he hit the grass below, so he closed his eyes and prepared for it. Instead, in a flash, he felt arms underneath him instead of grass. He opened his eyes carefully only to find Runaan smiling at him, having caught him apparently. "You saved my life." Tinker said, only half joking.

"Actually the worst that would've happened was a minor concussion." Runaan pointed out, but he seemed amused. Tinker hummed, then leaned up and kissed the law major. He didn't know what took control of him to do so, but he did. He expected Runaan to actually drop him, or to pull away.

Instead, Runaan kissed back. And in that moment, Tinker felt like he had actually died and gone to heaven.

Saturday night, 11 something PM. Tinker was being held by his roommate, and in the light of the full moon they were kissing.


End file.
